Banter Wars Series 2/ Heat E
Heat E of Banter Wars was the fifth episode of nine episodes in Series 2. It was originally broadcast on the seventh of October 2016 on YouTube and was the first main stream competition with YouTuber's creations. Competing Robots Snave 1.png|Snave 1 Thecakeinator.png|The Cakeinator Kitty.png|Kitty Queenblaze.png|QueenBlaze Klygames.png|KLY Games Angry monkey.png|Angry Monkey Varden.png|Varden Red.png|Red Eliminators Varden vs Angry Monkey The two robots clash with Varden using its arms to attack the sides of Angry Monkey, but instead manages to elevate Angry Monkey on top of it. The two are stuck together for a while, and during this Angry Monkey's spike caused some damage on the top of Varden. The two free themselves and Angry Monkey comes back on the attack where this time it manages to disable both the sawblades of Varden. Varden is shunted about the arena by Angry Monkey who relentlessly continues its attack on Varden. After a match of simple shoving and pushing Angry Monkey is declared a winner via a judges decision. Winner: Angry Monkey Kly Games vs QueenBlaze QueenBlaze slams into Kly Games only to overturn itself. Kly Games sluggishly tries to get in postistion and hammers away at QueenBlaze, it pushes the flipper bot about and soon takes off the flipper bars. Kly Games continues its assult and soon takes off one of the wheels. While QueenBlaze is being counted out, Kly Games fights Observabot and loses that battle. Winner: Kly Games Kitty vs The Cakeinator The Cakeinator goes straight in one the sides of Kitty and almost immediately takes off two wheels. The Cakeinator continues to rip apart Kitty until turning attentions on Observabot,while Kitty flips out due to a glitch. The Cakeinator begins to assault Kitty again sending it on to the drop zone, where a fridge falls on top of Kitty and takes off a third wheel. The Cakeinator attacks Kitty once more but Observabot calls it quits and attacks The Cakeinator as Kitty is technically out, but The Cakeinator still attacks Kitty and eventually takes off the last wheel. Winner: The Cakeinator Red vs Snave 1 The two robots meet by the arena side way and circle each other until Snave 1 manages to take off Red's tire. Red flips Snave 1 in retaliation but this rarely effects the large spinner, however, Red does manage to flip Snave 1 on it side temporarily. Snave 1 then smashes Red to oblivion. Winner: Snave 1 Round two The Cakeinator vs Snave 1 When battle began Snave 1 decided to attack the Observabot, ignoring the fact that The Cakeinator was following suit. The Cakeinator slams Snave 1 to the arena side wall where it causes some damage before getting a side on attack and breaking off the flywheel ass well ass tearing off one tire. The Cakeinator continues its assault on Snave 1 before finally putting it out of its misery. Winner: The Cakeinator Angry Monkey vs Kly Games Angry Monkey tries to attack the Observabot but soon gives up and goes after KLY Games by attacking the front of it, only to get hammered in response. Angry Monkey manages to shove KLY Games and gets underneath it where it soon goes in for a side on attack and manages to take off a wheel. After Observabot briefly splits the robots apart, Angry Monkey gets at the front of KLY Games and eventually pits it. Winner: Angry Monkey Heat Final Instantly The Cakeinator rammed Angry Monkey and damaged the front of the machine. Observbot splits the two which benefits The Cakeinator who pushes Angry Monkey to the arena side wall. The Cakeinator gets a side on attack and begins to rip and tear Angry Monkey, taking off two wheels and almost knocking it immobile. The Cakeinator goes to the other side and takes off the other wheels before finally killing Angry Monkey. Winner: The Cakeinator Sumo The battle was fairly simple for Dinner For One as My Bestest Best Robot had difficulty just moving. Dinner For One gave one large push and My Bestest Best Robot was no more. Winner: Dinner For One Watch Here Category:Heat Category:Series 2 Category:Episodes to have a short battle Category:Episodes with glitches